New Neighbor
by iloveonlyyou
Summary: Welcoming the new neighbor's shouldn't be this hard.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything relating to High School Musical.

**New Neighbor**

"Honey, have you seen my blue tie? I need it for work tomorrow." A 55 year old man called out to his wife.

"Yeah, I just finished washing it for you." She replied handing him the tie he wanted.

"Thank you sweetheart," the man said before lightly kissing his wife on the lips.

Mr. and Mrs. Wilson were the nicest couple in the whole neighborhood. John Wilson and his wife Christine had been living in the suburban neighborhood in Albuquerque New Mexico since they first got married over 35 years ago. To everyone in the neighborhood they were the nicest people in the world, they always held the best holiday parties, and were always greeting their new neighbors. Which is what they were preparing to do right now.

Christine was standing in the kitchen making her famous cherry pie preparing to give it to the new young couple that had just moved in the house right next door to them. She loved the chance to meet new friends and see the looks on their faces when they see her pie. It was her favorite part about new neighbors.

"Sweetie, its 9:30 I think that they probably are still unpacking. Let's give them the pie tomorrow."

"Alright, I'll wait until morning." Christine said while putting the pie in the refrigerator. John then went upstairs to take a shower before bed and Christine was changing her clothes when she heard a strange moaning noise. She looked up confusedly and her eyes widened at the sight.

* * *

Troy Bolton, a 22 newlywed fresh out of college, was unloading another box out of the truck that he borrowed from his father into his new home. Troy and Gabriella Bolton got married just a month ago and were moving into their first home. Troy was an up and coming lawyer. Even though he was young he hadn't lost a case yet, which made for a promising future. While his new bride Gabriella was a new chemistry teacher at their old high school East High.

Walking through the door to his new home Troy practically threw the last box on the floor. He was exhausted; moving all of his and Gabriella's things was tiring. In need of a break he walks into the kitchen to see his wife unpacking a box labeled kitchen. Smirking he crosses the room and wraps his arms around her waist from the back.

"Welcome home Mrs. Bolton," he whispered into her ear then slowly started kissing his way down her neck.

"Mmm… Troy" she moaned while turning around in his arms and leaning up to kiss him.

"I think it's time we christen our new house." Troy says pulling away from the kiss, then moving his kiss back down to her neck.

"Troy, we have a lot of unpacking to do." Gabriella says in her most convincing voice, but not succeeding at all due to the actions that her husband was doing.

"Fuck unpacking." Troy says before picking her up, making her wrap her legs around his waist and carrying her up to their bedroom. Gabriella had set up their bedroom first knowing that they weren't going to unpack everything before the next day. Once they reached their bed Troy aggressively threw her onto it, knowing that tonight wasn't going to be sweet and sensual, but sexy and passionate.

Gabriella bounces a little on the bed before Troy jumps on top of her stopping her bouncing altogether, and kisses her roughly. His hands run up her sides making her shiver with pleasure. Reaching for the bottom of her t-shirt he practically rips it up and over her head, and then goes back to kissing her.

All the while Gabriella was roughly grabbing at the bottom of Troy's t-shirt and pulling it up higher, stopping their kiss with reluctance to remove the article, returning to their passionate make-out session. Troy's hands were everywhere, from caressing Gabriella's breasts to moving them towards her jean covered legs. Swiftly unbuttoning her jeans he removed them swiftly leaving her only in her bra and panties. Wasting no time Troy peppered kisses over every exposed inch of her silky skin.

"Oh… Troy," Gabriella moaned erotically. Troy then placed his hands on her back and lifted her up so that he had better access to remove her bra, exposing her full and luscious breasts, and then laid her back down on the bed again. He couldn't help but look lustfully at his wife. He then went back to work on kissing her neck, making sure to leave his mark. Hearing her moans was enough for Troy to go into what could only be considered mach 16; he stopped his kisses, Gabriella whimpering in disappointment, and got off of her. Standing up he stripped himself of his jeans and boxers until he was completely naked, standing in front of her, in all his beautiful glory.

Gabriella couldn't help but stare shamelessly at the sight. Yeah she has seen him naked millions of times, but seeing him there, in front of her, hard and so ready she couldn't help but drool a little.

Troy then went back to his previous position on top of her and kissed her again. Wasting no time his fingers started tugging down her panties until she was equal to him. Naked to naked, hot to hot, skin to skin, the way they loved.

"Baby, I'm going to fuck you 'til you faint." Troy said while staring so deep into her eyes she thought she was looking directly into her soul.

Grabbing her hips closer to his, he directed his member towards her most intimate area, and then thrusted into her so deep she lost all sense of reality.

"Ah…baby. So good, I love you." Each word was punctuated with an even harder thrust.

"Oh… god…Troy, yes right there, oh god." Gabriella moaned, unable to control the increase of volume in her voice. Then in a change of position Troy sat up, bringing Gabriella with him so that they were sitting down with him still buried deep inside her.

"Wait, baby hold on a second," Troy said stopping their actions.

"Don't stop, please don't stop," Gabriella almost begged.

"Don't worry, I want to try something. I think you'll like it." He said with mischievous look in his eyes. Then much to her dismay Troy lifted her off of him and then stood up off the bed.

"I hate you;" she said breathlessly, "I hate you so much."

"Not for long," then while both were standing up Troy grabbed Gabriella's hand and pulled her close until they were pressed up together. "You'll love this." Troy then grabbed both of her thighs and lifted her up, making her wrap her legs around his waist. Reaching down he again positioned himself and entered her again.

Throwing her head back, and digging her nails into his shoulder Gabriella was getting back on cloud nine. Troy then walked over to the sliding door leading to their balcony and pushed her up against the window going even farther into her. Hitting her spot every thrust. It didn't take long after that for them both to reach their peak. After a few more thrusts the only noise that was heard through the entire house was the screams of Gabriella and the grunts of Troy.

"Uh…unh… fuck baby, ahhhh… shit."

"Ahhhh….yessss..oh...oh god Troy", she screamed.

After calming down from their pleasurable high Troy and Gabriella moved over to their new bed and slept peacefully all night in their new home.

* * *

The next morning Mr. Wilson couldn't figure out why his wife was so jittery. They introduced themselves to new neighbors all the time, but here they were about to ring the doorbell and she was shaking.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" He asked with pure concern and kind of a little amusement.

Turning to her husband she replied, "nothing let's just ring the doorbell."

After ringing it the older couple came face to face with a young man wearing only his boxers and a young woman wearing just a pair of booty shorts and a tank top. Both of them had disheveled hair and the young woman's makeup was smudged.

Startled at their appearance the elderly couple couldn't help but stare. "Hello, I'm John Wilson and this is my wife Christine, we live right next door to you and just wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood." Mr. Wilson introduced handing the young man the pie his wife made.

"Oh, hello, I'm Troy Bolton and this is my wife Gabriella. It's nice to meet you. Thank you for the pie."

All the while Mrs. Wilson was just staring at the two, she had a feeling she was looking like a goof so she said the first thing that came to her mind. "I saw you two have sex last night."

Welcome to the neighborhood.

* * *

**A/N:** This is kind of my first sexy one-shot. I did "What's it Like" more slowly and sensually but this one is more hot, so I'm hoping you liked it. So it would make me happy if you reviewed it. xoxo


End file.
